1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic agent for skin diseases, which contains as an active component a fermentation solution of pine leaf.
2. Description of the Related Art
A therapeutic agent for asthma has been known in the related art. The therapeutic agent contains a fermentation solution as the active component. The fermentation solution is prepared by fermenting a sugar component, water, and pine leaf, as the raw materials (the publication of Japanese patent No. 2733007).
Additionally, other therapeutic agents for skin diseases such as atopic dermatitis and athlete's foot have been well known traditionally.
For the therapeutic treatment of atopic dermatitis, therapeutic agents containing steroids are often used. It is known that although steroids strongly act upon various skin diseases, the adverse effects thereof are also strong in proportion to the magnitude of the therapeutic effect. Adverse symptom effects have been known, including for example; rough skin (similar to that of an elephant) via skin shrinkage and a reddish face (blushing) via the dilatation of blood capillaries.